You Never Know
by justenjoyingtheride
Summary: Lilly's happy with how her life is. She's got great friends, shes pretty, popular, and she has a lot of fun. Then a friends cousin moves in from out of town and turns Lilly's world upside down. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Liley story so tell me if you like it. Or not. **

Lilly POV

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing. I roll over, still half asleep, and answer the phone.

"What?!" I mumble into the general direction of the phone, not caring who I'm yelling at.

"Morning, sunshine." Oliver says in a cheerful voice. His immunity to hangovers has always made me want to kill him.

"Oliver, why are you calling me at..." I check the clock "11 in the freaking morning? Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Wow, Lils, you are an absolute joy to talk to in the morning. Really. But anyways, I was wondering if me, you, and Sam were gona hit that huge "end of summer" party Jake's throwing tonight? Unless you planning on turning over a new leaf this year, and decide to be a good girl and stay in tonight cuz it's technically a school night?" Oliver says, teasing me.

"Fuck that, we're hitting that party tonight, you think I plan on spending the last night of my summer sober? Yeah, right." I laugh into the phone.

"That's my girl. Alright, I'll give Sam a call. I'll call you later and let you know what time we're going. Go back to sleep, Lils, you do not wana be hungover tonight." Oliver says, laughing. I hang up on him and roll over to go back to sleep. About an hour later my phone rings, again. I check the caller ID. Sam.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I need food. Let's go get breakfast." She says. Me and Sam don't do hellos.

"Fine." I say.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hangs up. We don't do goodbyes either.

I roll out of bed and grab a 10 off the nightstand. I go downstairs to get something to drink, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I run to the bathroom. I hear somebody beeping a horn outside, but I'm not really able to just hop up and run out the door. My phone starts ringing and I ignore that, too. I finally stop puking, brush my teeth, wash my face, and head out the door about 5 minutes later. I see Sam sitting in the drivers seat of her BMW convertible. She looks as sick as I feel.

"What the hell took you so long?" She says, smiling to let me know she doesn't really care. Sam is one of those people that everybody wants to hate because she always looks gorgeous no matter what she's wearing, but everybody really loves because she's so funny, sweet, and nice and you just feel like an ass if you don't like her. Like even now, hungover, wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and her hair up in a messy bun, she looks gorgeous. I, on the other hand, look like complete crap. Oh well, we can't all look like Sam can we?

"Nothing, let's just go." I answer, putting my head on the headrest and letting my eyes close.

"It'll feel better after to you get some food in you. You threw up, too, I'm guessing? Damn I haven't thrown up in like, forever." She said.

"Yeah, we were so drunk last night, I'm surprised we made it home in one piece." I say, laughing a little.

She laughs, too. "Yeah, good thing Ryan was there or else we probably wouldn't have made it home in one piece"

"Yeah, what a night. Tonight is gona be just as crazy, we are gona be so hungover in school tomorrow." She smiles as she says this.

"Whatever, it isn't like anything important happens the first day of school, and everybody is gona be at this party tonight so nobody's gona be looking their best tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, I'm thinking sweatpants tomorrow. How sad is that, I'm going in on my first day of junior year hungover, wearing sweatpants. Whatever, like you said, nobody is gona look amazing tomorrow." She says, pulling into the parking lot at IHOP. We ate our breakfast, probably lunch actually, and checked the time. It was 3pm.

"Ok, so did Oliver call you to say what time we're gona go to that party tonight?" I ask Sam.

"Yeah, he said we should go at like 8. We're probably gona peace out a little earlier than usual since we do have to wake up at like 6 tomorrow morning. We're gona leave the party at like 1 if we can." She says, unlocking the car.

"Ok, yeah that's a good idea, we should leave a little early. I would love to stay out all night and not go to school tomorrow, but my mom would shoot me if I skipped the first day of school." I say. Funny how my mom doesn't care if I go to a party and get wasted before the first day of school, but she cares if I miss the first day of school. Go figure.

"Your mom cracks me up, Lils." Sam says with a laugh. We hop in the car and talk about the party the entire way back. After Sam drops me off I take a shower and pick out my outfit. Then I lie down and fall asleep for 2 hours. I wake up to banging on the door.

"LILLY OPEN THE DOOR!" I hear Sam yelling from the other side of the door. I hop up and let her in.

"Sorry 'bout that Sammie." I say, smiling a little. She hates being called Sammie.

"I'm gona kill you. I've been standing out there for, like, half an hour! Ok, like 5 minutes, but seriously what were you doing?" Sam says, walking in and straight to my fridge.

"Please, Sam, come on in and help yourself to my family's food." I say, sarcastically. She completely ignores me and continues looking for food.

"So did you hear about the new girl?" Sam asks, walking over to the microwave to heat up some leftover pasta. That's one thing about Sam, she is constantly eating, it is ridiculous how much food she eats. And she still manages to stay skinny. Sometimes I really hate her.

"Yeah, I heard about her, she's supposed to be in our grade right?" I ask.

"Mhm, apparently she's like, Jake's cousin or something so there's probably a good chance that she'll be at this party. Maybe she'll be your type or something?" Sam says. I forgot to mention, I'm bi. I like guys and girls, but lately I've been going for more girls than guys. Sam and Oliver are both really supportive, neither of them have treated me any different because of it, and I am really grateful to both of them for that.

"Sam, we haven't even met her yet, how could we possibly know if she's my type or not?" I ask her.

"You never know, Lilly, I mean, seriously, you haven't had a serious relationship in a while. Maybe she will be your type? You never know." Sam says.

"Ok, Sam, I guess your right. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. But seriously, we need to get ready to go." About an hour later me and Sam are finishing up our makeup. I really didn't feel like getting all dressed up, so I went for a simple black polo, jean skirt, and black converse. Sam and I apparently had the same idea because she wore a tight black t-shirt with lime green writing all over it, a jean skirt, and some lime green converse. Great minds think alike, I guess. Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Hey, Oliver, we'll be done in, like, 2 minutes, then we're coming to get you, ok?" I say, already knowing why he was calling.

"Ok, Lils, call me when you're here." Oliver says, and then hangs up.

"Ok, Sam, you ready to go?" I ask.

"Chill out over there, Lilly. I'm driving so we're not going anywhere 'til I'm happy with how I look. Ok, I'm happy, let's go." She can be so ridiculous sometimes. We hop in the car and head over to Oliver's house. I call him when we get there and he walks out wearing a black polo with yellow writing on it, jeans, and some black and yellow Nikes.

"Lilly, why do you always get shotgun? I always get stuck in the back seat, it's so annoying." Oliver complains when he walks over.

"You're so annoying!" I say and stick my tongue out at him.

"Oooooooooooh! Damn, Oliver, she got you." Sam says sarcastically. Oliver laughs and I stick my tongue out at her, too. We drive over to Jake's house and park on a side street a street over. When we get to the party Oliver says goodbye and heads off to look for a girl to dance with. Sam and I head to the kitchen where the beer is.

"Sam! Lilly! What up you two, glad you came!" Jake says, putting his arms around the both of us. He was already drunk.

"Hey, Jake." We both say. He turns around and motions for somebody to come over to us.

"Sam, Lilly, I want you to meet my cousin, Miley. Miley, this is Sam, and this is Lilly." He says pointing to each of us. Then Miley steps forward and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing.

**So how was it? I don't know if I should keep going with this story. If you liked it, please, please review. This is my first Liley so I don't know how I did. Tell me what you're thinking ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the great reviews they made me really wana continue this story so I guess I'm gona continue. So this chapter is basically just the party, sorry if it gets boring.**

Lilly POV

"Hi, I'm Miley." Miley says, sticking her hand out for me and Sam to shake. I just stood there staring at her, taking in everything about her. Her light brown curls, her amazing blue eyes, her gorgeous smile. I'm vaguely aware of the fact that she's waiting for me and Sam to shake her hand. Sam smiles and reaches out to shake her hand, subtly bumps me when she's taking her hand back. I wake up from my trance and reach out to shake her hand. Sam is looking at me with an amused look on her face.

"Hey, Miley, come meet Todd, Jessica, and Melissa." Jake slurs, standing in a corner with 3 kids who already looked completely wasted. Miley rolled her eyes and turned to us.

"Oh, well I'm being summoned, I guess I'll see you guys later." She says, obviously not excited about meeting more of Jake's drunk friends.

"Miley, if you don't wana follow Jake around all night meeting drunk teenagers who probably won't remember you in the morning, you can chill with us for a while." Sam says, smiling.

"If you guys don't care, it sounds more fun that what were doing so far." She says, smiling gratefully at us. I notice that she has a slight southern accent. Normally, I don't like southern accents, but on her it's cute.

"N-no I don't care. I wasn't really gona get that drunk anyways." I say, cursing myself for stuttering. Sam laughs and hides it by pretending it's a cough. I elbow her in the side.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Sam says, annoyed. Miley looks at us strangely.

"Ok, well, Lilly, since you aren't planning on getting that drunk, I vote that you drive me and Ollie home tonight. And since I have a way home, I'm getting wasted. I have my phone call when were leaving." She says, waving at us and winking at me. Sam can be such an ass sometimes.

"Sorry about Sam. She can come off as an ass sometimes, but she's really not that bad." I say. I don't know why I was apologizing for Sam's behavior to Miley, but I felt like it was necessary.

"No, no, it's fine, I understand." She says, smiling. I feel like I'm going to melt when she smiles like that.

"Come on, let's go find something to do. Do you wana go get something to drink?" I ask her. She smiles and nods. We head over to the keg out back and find Oliver there.

"Lils, what up? I saw Sam a few minutes ago, she was going out back to smoke. Who's this?" Oliver slurs every word. I can tell by the look on Miley's face that she barely understood a word he said. I smile and grab Oliver's arm to steady him.

"Ollie, this is Miley. She's Jake's cousin. Miley, this is Oliver." Oliver puts an arm around me to steady himself and then offers his hand for Miley to shake.

"Hey, Miley, nice to meet you." Oliver says almost falling over. He starts cracking up so I grab his cup of beer and chug what's left in it.

"Ew, gross, warm beer." I shake my head and refill the cup. Miley comes up next to me and fills her cup. Todd walks over to Oliver and drags him off somewhere. I shake my head and head back into the house, Miley following.

"So what do you want to do Miley? There's not that much to do at these parties if your not drunk or high. Or both." I shake roll my eyes. Miley smiles and takes a sip from her beer.

"I've never gotten high before. I kind of wanted to try it." She says, looking a little embarrassed.

"You've never been high? You want to try? Come on, I think there's some people out back with a couple blunts." I say with a small laugh. I grab her arm and drag her outside and around the side of the house. Sure enough, there's about 10 kids sitting in a circle passing a blunt. I smile when I see Sam sitting in the circle. I walk over to her and she looks up at me and smiles. Her eyes are extremely bloodshot.

"Hey, Sammie, mind if we join in?" I say smiling. She laughs and makes room for us and hands me the blunt.

"Ok, Miley, here's what you do. You breath in some smoke, and then you inhale by, like, taking a breath of air while the smoke is in your mouth. Start small, it's not hard but you need to make sure you get the smoke all the way down or else you'll start coughing like crazy." I say smiling, and demonstrating. I take 3 hits and hand it to Miley. She looks at me nervously and I smile at her and nod. She sucks in smoke, and then when she's inhaling, she starts coughing like crazy. The rest of the circle starts cracking up, because they're all high. She hands it off to the next person and continues coughing.

"I tried to tell you, but it's really something you need to experience for yourself. Don't worry about it, they're all high already, they'll laugh at anything." I say, laughing. The blunt makes it back to me and I take another 3 hits and pass it to Miley. I'm starting to feel it now and giggle a little as she nervously takes it out of my hands. She tries again, and does it much better this time. I nod encouragingly.

"Take a couple hits, you didn't really get a lot last time." I whisper in her ear. She nods and takes 5 hits and passes it to the next person. We let it get to us one more time and then get up and leave the circle. Me and Miley went to get something to drink and I was halfway through my second beer when I realized this was a dumb idea. I had been told my many, many people never to drink and smoke at the same time. I understood why now. It was like the weed magnified the alcohol. I felt like I had drank 20 beers not 2. I grabbed Miley and stumbled outside.

"Miley, are you ok?" I slurred my words and she kept coming in and out of focus every time I moved my head a little.

"Lilly, I'm so drunk." She says, giggling a little. She takes a step toward me and stumbles right into me.

"Oh, Lilly, I'm so sorry!" She says, and then starts cracking up. I put my arm around her and we attempt to get to the swing on the other side of the deck. There were considerably less people outside but it was still difficult to maneuver ourselves around the people who were out there. Finally, we half sit-half fall into the swing and I pull my phone out.

"Sam? Can we leave?" I ask.

"_Lilly? Where are you? I'll call Oliver and we'll leave. Are you drunk? Are you still with Miley?" _

"I'm outside on a swing with Miley. I'm so wasted, Sam." I laugh a little as I say this.

"_You are so ridiculous, Lilly. I'll call Oliver, we'll see if he's too drunk to drive. If he is, then I'll have to." _

"Thanks so much, Sam. We'll wait here for you." I say. I knew that Sam didn't like driving high but it was obvious I was way to drunk. I look over and Miley is resting her head on my shoulder, falling asleep.

"Miley, where do you live? I'll have my friends bring you home." I say to her.

"No! Lilly, I am not going home like this. I'll just stay here tonight." She mumbles into my shoulder.

"Ok, are you sure?" I ask. I don't want to leave her but I know I'll see her tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks, Lilly, I had fun tonight. I'm glad we became friends, at least I will have a friend tomorrow." She says. I know she probably won't remember this tomorrow so I nod and start to drift off until Sam walks over, dragging Oliver.

"Lilly? We're going. Miley, do you need a ride home? I can bring you home if you want." Sam says. I look up and see that her eyes are extremely bloodshot, and half closed. She must have smoked for the majority of the night.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm gona stay here tonight." She mumbles half asleep. Sam nods and grabs my hand and pulls me up. I stumble into her and we both start cracking up.

"Bye, Miley." I say and she mumbles something like a "bye, lilly" back but I couldn't really hear her. Sam drags me and Oliver out the door and pushes us both into the backseat. I lean my head on Oliver and fall asleep. Next thing I know, Oliver has to get up and walk to his door. I look over at him and see that he can barely stay on the walkway up to his front door. He trips going up the stairs, but manages to get into his house. Sam starts driving towards her house and I see that she is trying, but failing, to stay in the middle of the road. Luckily, there were no cops on these deserted streets at this time of night.

"Lilly? Lilly? We're at my house. Come on, we can go to sleep inside." I hear Sam saying, her words barely understandable. She pulls me out of the car and I see that she looks like she is about to fall asleep standing up. She can barely keep her eyes open. We help each other up to the door, into the house, and up to her room. That's as far as we get before we collapse on her bed, sideways. She closes her eyes and falls asleep within 2 minutes. I feel my eyes start to close and my last thought before falling asleep is of Miley.

**Yeah so that was probably extremely boring. Sorry. Next chapter should be better. Tell me what your thinking**


	3. Chapter 3

**The L button on my computer doesn't work write. I'ts making this whole writing thing extremely frustrating. Sorry that was kinda random anyways here's a new chapter. I am gona switch to Miley's POV eventually but right now I think this story needs to be told from Lilly's POV **

Lilly POV

I wake up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring. I try to open my eyes and figure out where it's coming from when I feel something move next to me. Then I hear something hit the floor.

"Uggh, damn!" I hear Sam mumble next to me. I feel her roll over and the alarm finally stops. Then I hear another bang and Sam starts cursing like crazy. I, again, attempt to open my eyes but for some reason I just cant get them to stay open. Then I feel the covers getting pulled off me. I curl up in a little ball in an attempt to stay warm and curse her off.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, darling." She says, sarcastically. I open my eyes and see her standing at the end of the bed, in the dark. She looks like crap, and that's putting it nicely.

"You look like crap. Do I look as bad as you?" I mutter.

"Yeah, you look worse, now get up, I do not feel well and I don't feel like dealing with this. I have such a headache." She mumbles, leaving the room. I start to sit up and immediately feel sick. I lay back down. A couple minutes later I get up again, a little slower this time. I still don't feel well, but I know that there's nothing I can do about that.

"I'm just wearing sweats today, what do you wana wear? I have, like, a pair of your jeans or something in the closet if you want. Or you can borrow some sweats." Sam says, coming back in the room. The whole room is still dark. She tosses me some navy blue sweats.

"Thanks, Sam. Do you have coffee or something?" I ask her, stumbling a little as I try to get out of the bed.

"Yeah, there's coffee downstairs. Also, I suggest eating a bagel." She says. She pulls on a pair of gray sweatpants, a black zip sweatshirt that I'm pretty sure belonged to Oliver, and a pair of black sambas. It was obvious that does not care about looking good today.

"Hurry up, I wana leave soon." She says as she leaves the room. I grab the sweatpants and search through her drawers for something to wear on top, ending up with a baggy white t-shirt. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and then pull on my black converse, grab a pair of her sunglasses, and head downstairs. When I get down there I see Sam with her hood up and her head on the table. She lifts her head up when she sees me and takes a bite of her bagel.

"Come on, Lilly, you took forever so you're gona have to eat on the way." She says standing up. She pushes up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and puts the hood up. Then she puts on her sunglasses and opens the door. I grab a bagel and put on my sunglasses, too. The drive to school was quiet since I was eating my bagel and Sam wasn't awake enough to talk. When we got there we saw that a lot of people had dressed like us. Not many people looked like the put some effort into their outfits. Sam parks and we get out of the car. Oliver walks over wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and black zip up sweatshirt unzipped with the hood up.

"Morning, guys. How do you feel?" He asks us. I lean back against the car and Sam leans against me.

"I do not feel well at all. How 'bout you?" She asks. I stop listening to their conversation, though, because I see Miley getting out of Jake's SUV. As Jake is leaving, he sees me, Sam, and Oliver. He drives over and rolls down the window.

"Hey, guys. Have fun last night?" He said, with a grin. I smile and roll my eyes and Sam smiles and nods at him. Oliver and him do some handshake thing, and me and Sam give him a, like, half hug through the open window. They start talking to him about something, but I notice that Miley is walking over to us. She stops next to me and gives me a half smile and then looks down.

"Oh, guys, did you meet Miley last night?" Jake asks, looking at us all. Me and Sam start cracking up and Miley just shakes her head at him with a smile on her face.

"What?" Jake says, looking confused.

"Jake, you introduced us to her." I say, shaking my head while laughing at him.

"Oh, really? Wow, I don't remember that." He says, shaking his head.

"Jake, you're an idiot." Sam says, slapping him lightly in the head. I notice that Miley is looking at me. Sam and Jake start making fun of eachother so I turn to talk to Miley.

"So, Miley, what classes do you have?" She smiles at me, like she's relieved that I remember her and want to talk to her. She hands me her schedule.

"Oh, sweet, we have 1st, 3rd, 4th, 7th, and 8th, and lunch together. Wow, you got lucky, you only have a couple classes without me." I say, winking at her. She laughs.

"Oh, Miley, we have 1st, 3rd,and 5th together. And I'm Sam, if you don't remember." Sam says, looking her schedule over my shoulder and then smiling at Miley.

"No, I think I remember you." Miley says, smiling. Then the bell rings and we all walk into the school. The day passes by slowly because every class is the same thing. Learning the teacher's name, the teacher learning our names, filling out those stupid index cards with our addresses, and finishing up with the teacher explaining the class rules. After lunch I go to 7th period which is chemistry. Miley is already there when we get there, and I sit down next to her.

"Ok, class, I know that so far you guys haven't been doing much today. I would like for you all to choose your lab partners and choose a lab table. Then I will explain the class rules and tell you what I will be expecting from you this year." Miss Hollowell says. I get up and then look at Miley.

"Wana be lab partners?" I ask her, smiling. She smiles back gratefully and we go get a table in the far back corner of the room. The rest of the period is just like the rest of the day and after the bell rings me and Miley walk to English together. When we get there, we see that our teacher is a very strict looking woman. She tells us that our names are on index cards at our seats and that we need to sit down right away and not talk. I can already tell that me and this teacher are not going to get along. Miley's seat is right behind mine.

"Alright, class, I think that you already know how to behave in class, so I am not going to waste today's period going over the rules, I will just briefly remind you. If you are late, you get detention. If I see a cell phone, you get detention and written up. If you miss 3 homework assignments, I will call your house. If you talk, I will write you up and call your house. Your are juniors in high school, I don't think these rules will be too difficult to follow. Any questions? Good. Now, I will not waste this entire first week of school like other teachers do. I am assigning you a project. I'm assuming that you all read 1984 this summer, so I would like you to do a report on it, due in a week. I will let you choose a partner. One partner. Write down your partner's name and your name on the paper on my desk. Go ahead." Everybody turns around and starts looking for a partner. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you wana be my partner?" Miley asks me, a shy smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course." I smile back. We go and write our names and sit back down.

"So, Lilly, since this project is due in a week, do you wana come over after school today and work on it?" She asks. I smile and nod.

"_Maybe this year won't be that bad." _I think to myself with a smile.

**I don't know if I like this or not. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what your thinking please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait :( computer issues. It wouldn't turn on. I had to get a new battery and a new cord and blah blah blah. Anyways, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything. Sorry **

Lilly POV

As soon as the bell rings I jump up out of my seat and leave the room. That teacher, Mrs. Jardon, decided it was necessary to make sure we all read 1984 by giving us a quiz. I did not read 1984 this summer. I see Sam standing by my locker and I walk over.

"Hey, Lils, how was your day?" Sam says, leaning back on my locker.

"Mrs. Jardon, my English teacher, decided to give us a project. And then a quiz on 1984." I say, while leaning my head on her shoulder. She starts to laugh at me.

"Ew, that sucks. How'd you do on the quiz?" She asks, still laughing. I pick my head up and glare at her.

"It's not funny, I bombed that quiz. The first grade of the year, and it's an F." I say, shaking my head and putting on my sunglasses. She laughs at me and puts her glasses on, too.

"How do you know you bombed it? I mean, sometimes when you b.s a quiz, you end up doing really good." Sam says, waving Oliver over to us.

"I know I bombed it because it was a 15 question quiz and I only answered 5 questions." Sam starts cracking up and I hear her say something that sounds a lot like "your so stupid".

"Wow, Lilly, sounds like you failed magnificently. Congrats." Oliver says, leaning against the locker, too. I shove him into the person behind him. I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I spin around and see Miley.

"Uh, excuse me, I think you're in front of my locker." She says. She's looking at the floor, so I don't think she realizes it's me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, we doing that project tonight?" I ask her. She looks up, realizes that it's just me, and smiles.

"Yeah, sure, do you want to walk back to my house?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just wait here with you." I hear Sam and Oliver behind me start laughing at something, most likely me. Miley turns to open her locker, and turn around to glare at Sam and Oliver, who just start laughing harder. Sam leans over to me to whisper something in my ear.

"My god, you hardly know her and you're already whipped. What is this?" Sam whispers in my ear and then starts laughing. I shove her back into the lockers and turn around to face Miley, who's staring at us. Sam and Oliver start laughing and turn to leave.

"Are you guys ok?" Miley asks, looking confused.

"Yeah, we're fine, Sam and Oliver are just being idiots." I say, turning around to look at them. They just laugh harder and keep walking.

"Whatever you say. So you ready to go?" She asks, smiling at me. I smile back and nod. The walk back to her house was not very long, and it turns out that she lives a street over from me. We walk up her driveway and suddenly I stop walking.

"I love your house!" I exclaim as soon as I see her house. Her house is huge and, literally, right next to the beach.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She says, slightly embarrassed. She opens the door and we walk inside. It's nice on the inside, her deck leads right onto the beach.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asks me, walking into the kitchen.

"Uhh, no thanks, I'm alright." I say. I sit down on the couch and she comes back in and sits next to me.

"So what do you want to do for this project?" She asks.

"I have no idea. I didn't actually read the book." I say, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, that's fine. I didn't actually read the book until last night." She says smiling at me. I smile back.

"So, what should we do now? I'll read the book tonight if you want." I say.

"Just read the summary online, that's what I did. Do you really want to work on this project right now?" She asks, looking out the window at the beach.

"No, it's so nice out, I'd rather be out there. Want to go?" I say, waving my hand towards the beach.

"Yeah, let's go to the beach." She says, nodding.

"Ok, well I need to grab a bathing suit. My house is like 30 seconds away, I'll run home and get it." I say. She nods and I leave. I run the entire way home and cut through, like, 5 people's yards. It took me maybe 1 minute tops. I sprint to my room and find my favorite bikini and my favorite sunglass. I toss a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on and fix my hair in its messy bun. Once I'm satisfied with my appearance, I run back to Miley's house.

"Hey, Lilly. Wow, you were fast." She says when she answers the door. She's wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"Well, I told you I lived, like, 30 seconds away." I say, smiling at her. She nods and lets me in.

"You ready to go?" She says, grabbing a towel.

"Oh, I forgot a towel." I say, shaking my head. She laughs and hands me a towel. We walk out the back door into the heat.

"Man, it's hot out here. I might actually have to hop in the water for a little bit." Miley says, fanning herself.

"I know, seriously. I'll probably have to go in with you." I say with a laugh. We find a good spot and lay our towels down. I pull my shorts, shirt and glasses off and lay down. She does the same and I had to try my best not to stare as she pulled her clothes off. I turn my iPod on and close my eyes. About 2 minutes later I feel somebody standing above me, dripping water all over me. I open my eyes to see who it is and find Sam and Oliver standing above me.

"Lilly! Thanks for inviting us to the beach." Sam says, sarcastically, with a smile on her face.

"It was a last minute decision when we found out that it's hard to do a project on a book that only 1 of us read." I say, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, but that excuse just won't cut it. You know how much I hate to do this to you, but…" She says with an evil smile on her face. I look at Oliver and see him looking at me the same way. Then I realize what they're going to do.

"Oh no you don't!" I say, trying to get away from them. They pick me up and carry me towards the water. I feel them drop me and suddenly I am immersed in freezing cold water. I come up sputtering and look for Sam and Oliver, who ran back up the beach and would standing near Miley. I look at Miley and see her laughing at my friends antics.

"I hate you both!" I yell at Sam and Oliver and run after them. I chase Sam and tackle her, sending us both into the sand, laughing hysterically. We look and see Miley and Oliver laughing at us. Me and Sam look at each other and nod. We both stand up and walk towards Miley.

"Oh, Miley, who do you think you're laughing at?" I say, grinning.

"Yeah, Miley, I'm pretty sure that, of the 4 of us, you're the only one still dry. We can't have that, now, can we?" Sam says, smiling that evil smile again. Miley stops laughing and her eyes widen when she realizes what me and Sam are planning. She jumps up and starts to run away.

"Get back here, Miley!" Me and Sam yell, and run after her. We grab her and run to the ocean, dropping her in, too. She comes up and me and Sam start cracking up. She grabs my arm and pulls me back into the water. Me, Sam, Oliver, and Miley spend the rest of the afternoon playing in the water.

"Ok, guys, I think I'm gona head home. I'll see you all tomorrow." Oliver says, giving us all hugs.

"Yeah, I think I'm gona head out, too." Sam says. She gives us all hugs and her and Oliver wave and walk away. I look at Miley.

"Do you want to leave yet?" I ask. She shakes her head and we go back to our towels.

"So, Lilly, how do you know my cousin?" Miley asks, staring out at the water.

"Jake? Well, when I was a freshman and he was a junior, we kind of dated for a little bit. About a month, I'd say. It didn't really work out, I felt like we were just friends and he felt the same way so we gave up on the whole dating thing. We've stayed good friends, even though he graduated, and I still hang out with him some times. And he still throws some of the craziest parties, so I always see him there, too." I say with a laugh. She laughs, too, and nods.

"Yeah, my cousin always was the crazy party animal." She says, laughing. I laugh with her, because it's so true.

"So what made you move here?" I ask her. She suddenly looks sad and I wonder if I asked the wrong question.

"A couple months ago, my mother was hit by a drunk driver. The driver survived, but my mother did not. My father decided that it was too hard to live in that house because everywhere he went he was reminded of her. So, me, my dad, and my brother all decided that moving far away would help, in the long run at least. My dad's sister, Jake's mom, said that this was a nice area and she offered to help us out with anything we needed. So, we moved here." She said, trying to hold back tears. I sat there in shock, not sure of what to do or say.

"I'm so sorry." I say, as I put my hand on her shoulder. She leaned against me and started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. She stopped crying about 5 minutes later.

"I'm sorry. I mean you hardly know me and I'm sitting here crying all over you. I'm really sorry, I feel so stupid." She said, pulling back and wiping her eyes off.

"No, Miley, don't feel stupid. I mean, I don't know about you, but I consider you one of my friends now. And I take care of my friends when their feeling sad." I say. She smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"I consider you one of my friends, too, Lilly." She says, smiling at me.

"Good. Well, it's like 6, maybe we should head home now." I say. She nods and we pick our stuff up.

"I had fun today, Miley. I'll read that book tonight so we can start working on the project. You wana hang out after school tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. We can just go back to my house again after school tomorrow." She says. I nod and start to walk home, thinking to myself.

"_The more time I spend with her, the more time I want to spend with her. I'm starting to like her a lot. I hope I don't get myself in too deep…" _

**yeah so those **_**italics **_**would be Lilly's thoughts, in case anybody was wondering. Again sorry about the long wait ill try to update faster now that my computer is all fixed. Tell me what your thinking :)**


End file.
